


Gratify

by sovtace



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Foot Massage, Foot rubs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: Nami demands you give her a foot rubOR"Nee, [Name]?~ Can you rub my feet?"
Relationships: Nami (One Piece)/Reader
Series: tumblr requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084
Kudos: 4





	Gratify

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr;  
> Hey, would you maybe do a oneshot of Nami demanding a foot rub (maybe because she likes being barefoot so much or something like that) but then being totally overwhelmed by the skills of the guy doing it for her? xD I think her reaction would be hilarious! I hope the idea is not too silly though. :) have a great day!

**SWINGING** your legs happily like a child in the ship's swing as you yet again, watched Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper wrestle each other on the ship's deck.

“OI! GET OVER HERE ─ OW! LUFFY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?”

“Shishishi!~ Sorry!”

“Sorry isn't gonna cut it you jerk!”

“YEAH! You jerk!~”

Laughing at their antics, you can hear Nami sigh for the umpteenth time from where she sunbathed at.

“Nee, [Name]?~” Your girlfriend spoke out.

“Hm?” You averted your gaze towards the red-head.

“Can you rub my foot?” She suggested with a sly smirk as she slowly lifted up her right leg.

“...” You stare at her with a blank expression, lips formed into a thin line.

A minute goes by.

Two minutes go by.

Until finally, Nami gives up and huffs. Putting back her right leg to its original position.

Or so you thought.

Because not even a minute later, she mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like something along the lines of :

‘Fine then, i’ll get sanji to do it’

Now that, got your attention. 

Your head snapped towards her direction, your neck emitting a scary ‘snap!’ sound you thought even you couldn't do. 

* * *

It's not that you hate the lad, Sanji’s great. 

He really is! You admire and adore his cooking, hell sometimes you even ask him for recipes so that you can experiment cooking on your own, sometimes he’ll outright say no, or, on rare occasions (when nami is in the room) he’d begrudgingly give you the recipe.

It's great.

Your relationship with the blond cook is somewhat okay.

But sometimes, SOMETIMES he gets on your nerves.

Like, whenever the crew arrives at a new island to restock and Sanji approaches Nami with heart eyes, asking her if she would need any help, your insecurities go up the roof.

What if she left you for Sanji? 

What if she grows tired of you because Sanji was the one helping her instead of you?

You know that Nami won't leave you, but you can't help but think about it.

And what does your 1 brain cell left in your brain tell you to do to stop this?

**H e l p N a m i m o r e t h a n S a n j i d o e s**

Anndd that usually leads to useless and childish competition(s) between you and Sanji.

That is, until Nami had a word with you both.

_ “[Name], Sanji-san.” _

_ “Yes Nami-chwan?~” _

_ “What is it love?” _

_ “You both need to stop competing over stupid stuffs, you’re on the same crew for gods sake! If you both keep this up, you may cause the crew to split up. Sanji needs to learn when to not step over boundaries, and you, [Name]! Need to accept the fact that no, I will NOT leave you in any way shape or form. That day, when you confessed to me, you're stuck with me. And that means til we die. You got that?” _

_ Silence took over the atmosphere as both you and sanji processed what Nami had just said. _

_ You break the silence, “Yes Nami, I apologize for our childish behavior.” You turned to sanji. _

_ “I really am sorry dude, wanna start over?” _

_ Said man looked at you for a good second before saying “Yeah, let's do that. Sorry for causing a ruckus everytime.” _

_ And from that day on, you treated Sanji like a brother. Giving him playful glares and nudges, teasing him whenever you get the chance to. _

* * *

Back to the present, you looked at the red-head with another blank expression until an idea pops up to you, making the corners of your lips twitch slightly to a smirk (but the action remained unnoticed by the navigator).

Slowly, you got off the swing as you made your way to where Nami, your oh so lovely girlfriend was laying down.

As if noticing you going towards her direction, she beams, mentally pumping her fists up in the air and saying _‘Victory!’_ in her head.

You got to where she was sunbathing and kneeled in front of her feet, grabbing a stool and putting both of her legs on top of it.

“Do it properly, okay love?~” She sent a cheshire cat grin to you.

You rolled your eyes and gave her a mock salute, “Yes sweetheart~”

You decided to start with her right feet, starting it up with warm up twists.

As you were doing the warmup twists, you could see Nami slowly relaxing and melting to the chair from the corner of your eyes.

Once the warmups were done, you decided you would do your favorite rub that helped relax tense muscles. 

**Thumb work** .

Slowly, you place your fingers on top of her foot, placing your thumbs under each foot (on the toe pads).

You move your thumbs to stroke down each toe, using moderate pressure.

You move to the ball of the foot, repeating the same downward stroke motion with your thumbs.

You hear Nami gasps lightly

“ _ **Holy**_ shi ─” She started, but got cutted off by her own body melting at the touch of your fingers  repeating the same motion in the arch of her feet and the heel.

“PffT! ─” You snorted, “I did NOT expect that!~” You continued laughing, unconsciously stopping your fingers movement from rubbing the navigator's foot, making her glare at you.

“Hey! I was just surprised is all, i never knew you─”

“You see… I was once called ‘[Name] the professional foot calmer’ at my village”

The red-head sweatdropped at your sudden confession, before huffing softly and shoving her left leg at your face, silently demanding you do the same to the other one.

“Hey!─ I was about to tell you how i gained the title don't just shove your foot up my face!”

“Less talking, more foot rubbing.” 

“Your foot smells.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing my queen.” And you start doing the same to her other foot.

Suddenly, in the middle of you rubbing her feet you see Nami beams and her pupils start shaping the shape of a beli.

Oh no.

end.

─────────

**extra ending;** from that day on, Nami used you as her personal foot rubber and her personal income of money by making you open up a small foot rubbing stall on every island they visit.

(Sanji also requests some foot rubs every now and then when his feet get really bad foot cramps, 10/10 service. Go support [Name]’s small foot rub business!~)

**Author's Note:**

> this request was pretty silly ngl but it made my day by writing it so i can only hope it makes your day too. hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> follow my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades) and feel free to send / ask for scenarios & requests !


End file.
